


Billy Boy

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Bill likes to play games, Bipper will be happenin', Brief Crossover, DILF Stan, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nicknames, Obsession, Puppy Love, Rick and Stan are dudebros, Tentacle Porn, age 18+ pines kids and friends, aka Romance, you are a creep, you creep Bill out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You searched for him for a long time, after a trip to Gravity Falls when you were six. Ever since then you've been so into triangles. Its your favorite shape.</p><p> </p><p>You have finally found him.</p><p> </p><p>You'll never let him go.</p><p> </p><p>(There will be side things; idk where I'm going with this :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FRRRIIEEDDDS

"HOW ABOUT A _DEAL_?"

Bill squinted his one eye. That was his line. Who the actual fuck is this kid? Well he knows who you are but the ordacity!  "Hold your horses, kid! I was getting to that part. Now what do you want?"

"I want you to be my best friend for all  _ETERNITY._ " You empathise before bitting your bottom lip. You see four different emotions flicker in Bills eyes.

  * Shock
  * Fear or is that suspicion
  * Anger
  * Eehh annoyance



From the loud and dramatic sigh he huffs out you can tell hes pretty much _done._  

 

"Ookay! I'll do my best to keep that request a actual thing." You aren't sure if thats scarasm. "Now for my hefty part of the deal. I get to use your body whenever I like. Deal?"

 

"I wouldn't have it any other way! I want you inside me always, Bill." You admit, eyes gleaming at the triangle. Bill rolls his eye and floats begrudgingly close enough to conclude this meeting.

 

"You are one creepy chick! But whatever, I guess." He holds out a little blue flaming hand. You don't hesitate to grab it and the suddeness of it almost makes Bill flinch. Before he can react, you pull him into your chest, ignoring the uncomfortable shiver going down your spine. _Wow, he sure is flat and his hand is so sooofftt and warm._

 

"Woah, kid! Ever heard of boundaries? Geeez." Bill poofs out of your grasp and floats away.

 

"Oh, uh, sorry." The apology isn't in the least genuine. "I'm just soooo happy." You say, clasping your hands together by your chest.

 

"Uh-huh. Later. I'll see you in your dreams oorrr not. But probably. Bye!"

 

"I LOVE YOU BILL." You yell at the top of your lungs. It startles nearby birds and creatures of the forest.

 

Bill couldn't be happier about his disappearing abilities at that very moment.


	2. μθRΩ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait  
> IS THIS EVEN GOOD IDK UGH  
> I'm rusty

"Sorry, doll. Not gonna happen." The triangle raises his little thin black arms, the surface of his body turning pitch black, preparing to leave. "Nope, nope--"

 

"Coward." You deadpan. "Wimmmmmp."

 

"Nuh-huh." Bill reverts back to his original form and drops his arms. For an extremely old demon he sure is childish. "You're just gross like most humans." Hes pretty convinced.

 

"Demons don't even shower." 

 

"We don't get dirty. My feet never touch the ground. Look at them. **SO CLEAN**." Bill floats feet first towards you just to shove his cutesy little feet in your face. You flinch and back away a couple of inches. So obnoxious.

 

"Ugh, you aren't atleast alittle curious? I'm so soft and I smell amazing." You smile and bat your lashes. A mediocre attempt at being flirtatious. 

 

"I don't think friends ever do that sort of thing." 

 

"Sssoooommmetimmesss friendship developes into more." You say with a sharp grin. Its the dreamscape so you float up to him and hold out your arms. "Hug."

 

"Is that a demand or a request?" Bill says in exasperated tone. Is this really worth getting closer to the master plan? This is more trouble than he bargained for originally.

 

"More like an invitation!" You say quickly and surprisingly win at grabbing Bill. He scoffs and glows a heated red. Demon blood or whatever boiling.

 

"Hey, hey! Hands off the merchandise, kid!" He yells and squirms in your arms. You don't listen though and rest your forehead against his pointy one. By now you would be dead but he made a deal and he needs a vessel to do his dastardly deeds.

 

"This would be much better if you had a human form."

"I could take one here but I'm not enabling this behavior, girly. Now let go of me before I get physical with you."

 

A normal and well thinking person would have taken that as the threat it was and would have done as he asked. But nah-- not you. You had to poke the bear. Poke, poke.

"Lets get physical, Billy."

" _Billy_?" How aggravating. He's never met someone so annoying...besides Pine Tree But this was a different kind of annoying. Far worse. How could anyone be so horrible? 

You lift him up abit and in a flash, kiss him where you think a mouth would be. Its like kissing a smooth and cool brick wall. How funny! His evident shock is nothing but adorable. His little hands come up to push you away, pillowed by your cheeks. Ok, so you are pretty soft. 

 

"Oh my **GOD**." Hes glowing very red now and hes way too hot. You let him go way sooner than prefered. 

 

"Ugh, Billlllly! Pleasseee." The whining is sweet and soft.

He would have been lying to himself if he said didn't like the begging. It doesn't take long for him to chill out. "Please, please." One of his weaknesses prevails effective.

 

"Okay lets try something. But don't touch me. This is a one time thing, got it? Because I'm the best friend you'll ever have, so be grateful."

 

You nod, very eagerly. Floating back to the ground, no time is wasted and bill lazily follows, hovering close enough. You make yourself comfortable on the cool grass. Hastily, you pull up your tank top. Bill curiously watches your bare breasts bounce slightly after the fabric is pulled above your head. You figure you'll leave the panties on for now.

 

"You like?" Your teasing voice breaks Bill out his trance. 

 

"Its fine, weird but fine.." Bill sounds disinterested but he floats closer and his cute hands touch the side of each globe. Experimentally, he pushes them to together. He chuckles and squeezes them abit closer. "Haha! You are soft. This is kinda interesting!"

 

You keep your hands away, even though the urge to embrace him is tough to ignore. You smile, appreciating his interest. "Told you."

 

"So this isn't just for human infants to nurse from?"

"Mostly but its useful for other things."

"I understand the hype now." Bill laughs and gives a harder squeeze. You sigh as he moves on to touch your nipples that have become hard from the previous groping and slight arousal of having someone else touch your chest. His warm hands experimentally poke them, making you gasp.

 

"You okay, doll? Did it hurt?" Alittle concern and much curiosity in his voice.

 

"No, its perfect."

 

This didn't fail to boost his already huge ego. He pinches one and gets a soft moan out of you. He quickly catches the look on your face. Eyes closed, brows furrowed, and bottom lip caught between your teeth. He felt something sorta weird seeing you like this. But it sure was entertaining. He pinches the other and increases the pressure on both.

 

You can feel yourself getting wet-- core pulsing for more. "Bill, try something new."

 

"Oh? Like what--ohh." He catches on when he sees how you thrust your hips. Cipher plays with your chest abit longer before floating down to your abdominal area. "Take it off, doll." 

 

"Triangles first."

Bill gives you a look and you smile back. "Scared?" Yup. Question his confidence and he'll bring you the Over Lord of Space and Time's head.

 

He ignores you and puts his hands on your waist, hooking his fingers underneath the fabric. Your breath hitches when he starts to pull them down, slowly. You lift your hips as they pass down your ass and down your thighs. Bills doesn't take them off all the way and stops. The panties left on your knees.

"Bill."

He just rips it in two and drops it, without a care.

You narrow your eyes and breath through your nose, somewhat annoyed. But this is a dream so its ok you suppose.

You spread your legs to give him a better look. "Huh." Bill touches his face in thought. "Interesting. I never thought it would look like that! Can I touch it?" 

 

"Of course. Go all out dude." You say, happily. Bill gingerly touches the smooth lips of your pussy. You let out the smallest of moans. "C'mon Bill.."

 

"Okay, okay." Bill doesn't move right away and you almost ask him if he knows what he needs to do before smooth, black fingers trace your slightly trembling thighs to your damping entrance. "Don't worry." He presses a finger down on your clit gingerly before flashing a check at your face. Eyes shut and mouth slightly ajar. Deep, deep down he sorta wants to do that kissing nonsense you did earlier. He ticks it off as another stupid human thing rubbing off on him.

 

The pressure on your clit increases the perfect amount and he mimics what he learns from your mind; to rub it. He finds the pink nub cute like the rest of you thus far.

 

You open your eyes and move your hand over his, breaking his concentration. "What?" His tone has annoyed written all over it. You don't answer and unceremoniously take his hand and put his once busy fingers into your mouth. Bill's eye widens in shock for a moment before he realizes that you aren't trying to eat him.

 

He presses his little fingers into your tongue, making you lock eyes with him. You hum in question before pulling them away. "What part of you isn't squishy and/or wet? Humans are grosss." He teases although liking it.

 

You don't roll your eyes and just guide his hand to your entrance. "I needed more lubricant. Put them inside," Bill wastes no time. "Slowly...!" You warn before he plunges them in.

 

"Uh-huh." Bill mutters, three fingers going in first. Its slightly uncomfortable but totally not unbearable for you. He glances up from your mind boggling anatomy to that beautiful human face. 

 

You move your hips against his fingers. Bill delightfully feels around inside you. Its wet, warm, and squishy--soft. Its incredible. "How about more, doll?" _How far can you stretch_?

 

"Please." The answer comes out as a whimper.

 

Bills arm flashes a faint blue and slowly grows larger. His fingers feel like one single appendage inside you now. You arch your back and pull up abit, somewhat uncomfortable. Its nicely thick and long enough to satisfy you. Its almost too much. "S-stop growing."

 

Bill obeys you silently and moves the tentacle back and forth evenly paced. It doesn't take long before you fully accommodate him and beg him to go faster. One of your hands reaches down and you toy with your clit, brushing by the tentacle. 

 

"Bill...bill, don't stop." You moaned, thrusting back hard with each pump. Bill has been considering it for alittle while; to link minds with you on a deeper level-- to feel everything you feel.

"Sweetheart, I hope you don't mind me latching onto your consciousness abit deeper." Bill says above a whisper. His eye glows a florissant red and in that moment you unintentionally lock eyes with him.

You feel lighted for a moment and blink your eyes a couple of times. Head casted downward, you watch the tentacle fuck and twist inside you, coated in your slick fluids. "Ohh.." A whiny alittle moan grabs your attention. "This...is as close as I get to devouring your soul without...killing you. This w-won't be a one time thing."

Before you can ask him anything, a tentacle wraps around your neck-- his other arm. Its tight enough to notice but not to choke. Bill turns his legs into tentacles as well and he uses them to attack and attend to your breasts. They squeeze and the tips rub against your nipples. You moan as he increases his pace, very fast. "Oh fuck, fuck..." 

Bill's eye is lidded in the drunk pleasure your body has to share. The rougher and faster he takes you, the better it feels for him. Its such a rush to have you squirming, wet, helpless underneath him. He groans and tightens his hold on your neck, causing you to suddenly gasp. He can feel the pulses you feel inside and around his appendage. 

 

"I'm close." You say breathlessly, fingers rubbing furiously at you clit, soaked to the brink. "Bill, Bill, Bill..." You whimper. He cuts off more of your air. He leaves your breasts and holds down your hips. Hes relentless as you spasm and convulse around him. He closes his eye as he feels what you feel. Its so overwhelming but he stays connected, thrusting inside as you ride it out to the hilt.

 

"S-stop...ohh--aahhh. Too much." Over sensitive. Hes hardly slowing down. "Bill!" You shout and he stops with a few more thrusts of the tentacle. Slowly, he unwraps himself from you. 

 

He sighs contentedly before tapping out of the depthness of your mind and body. He almost didn't want to listen. He floats and lays gently on top of you, front first and puts his weight on you. Hes extremely light. 

 

"That was great!" His chirpy announcement vibrates against your breasts where he is currently laying, enjoying the softness and warmth of your body.

 

You smile and hesitate to put your arms on his small triangular frame. He rambles on without adressing it. "Kid, I can't believe I didn't make a deal with a broad sooner and try that out." He finishes and rest his hands on the outside of you, on the grass.

 

 _We're...cuddling. Wow. My dream come true_. You sigh, happily, tightening your hold on him.

 

"What are friends for?"

 

What did you say that outloud..?

 

"Uhh--"

 

"Dream demon! Really, you forgot or..? Geez, you ARE pretty dense." Bill laughs, his voice vibrating against your chest. You roll your eyes, embarrassed. Bill stays that way with you until you wake up in the morning. And you wish it was more than a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the title is my clever way of spelling porn


	3. ITS A CROSSOVER BITCHES

"Ok-ok, Morty, we're here. Gravity **FUCKING** Falls. Where *burp* the magic happens. Magic produced by Science of course."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic is produced by science. A lot of assholes don't like to call it a science much like psychology, Morty because its less mathematical and theres like zero logic."

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Its cool and shit *burp* but its dangerous shit, Morty, dangerously, cancerous shit. Its better to not bite off more than you can chew. At least with science theres always a logical solution. Magic? Not so much."

 

Rick finishes educating Morty on the magic shit for now and keeps on moving to the shack. "Hurry up, we need to get inside before huge ass flies try to suck out our blood, Morty. Y-y-you want to really be a empty shell of a person? No? Then pick up the pace, kid."

 

Morty almost trips trying to hurry up to his grandfather. Theres a creepy goat outside the shack picking up its head to stare at them. Rick ignores it and drinks from his flask and comes to a stop at the door with a Gift Shop sign at the top. "Hey! Open up you motherfucker! Its **RICK SANCHEZ**!" His announcement doesn't go unheard and Dipper is the one to open the door.

 

"Uh, the door was open....er, welcome to th--hey!" Rick cuts off the kid by pushing him roughly aside. Morty gives the glaring boy an apologetic look as he follows his grandpa inside. "Ugh."

 

Stan is coming down the stairs when he sees his old friend. "HEY BUDDY! SANNCCHEEZZZ, HOW ARE YA?!"

 

Rick and Stan shake hands and Stan brings him in for a quick, macho, bro-hug. "Can't complain I guess. Oh this is Morty." He points at him with his thumb."One of my grand kids. I guess I met one of yours by the door."

 

"My niece and nephew. Thats Dipper. Uh, Mabel is around somewhere...with the pig."

 

Rick nods his head and uses an inside voice. "Any luck with Ford?" Before Stan can answer, Rick cuts him off. "Nevermind! I'll help you out.You should have called me like 30 years ago, dumbass."

 

Grunkles Stan rolls his eyes. "Its not exactly easy to get into contact with you...I didn't even know that you were comin'." Stan says and motions for Rick to follow him.

 

Rick puts up a hand. "Morty stay put! Adult bizz." Morty frowns. "You should have taken my help the first time, instead of.." Rick's voice grows distance down the hall.

 

Dipper comes near, confused. "What are they talking about?"

 

"Uhh, no i-idea." He shrugs. "Ah, I'm Morty. And you're D-Dipper, right? Nice to meet you." Morty offers a smile and an awkward hand shake. Dipper smiles back and shakes his hand.

 

"Same here. Soooo.." Dipper looks rolls his eyes in thought and scratches the back of his head before coming up with something. "You like board games?"

"Y-yeah.." Morty smiles.

 


End file.
